One Sweet Night
by Kaine-Minizowa
Summary: "Ichigo, Grimmjow, Grimmjow, Ichigo." God, Shinji and his weird ways of hooking people up. GrimmIchi through and through. Not sure if I actually want to make this longer than two chapters but for now, complete.
1. Chapter 1

**_Since I haven't written anything smutty, yaoi-ish or anything that pertains to pure GrimmIchi, I wrote a little fiction in apology to you viewers who have hopefully been eagerly awaiting my other story called _****_In this Dirty, Dying world, is there love?_****_ I sincerely apologize. ~Kaine._**

* * *

"Ichigo, Grimmjow, Grimmjow, Ichigo, you have now met each other, become friends." Shinji said with his piano wide smile as he shoved his best friend Ichigo into the hard chest of the blue haired Adonis before the two of them. "I'm gunna have some fun with Nnoi. Bye!" Shinji giggled as he bounced off down the hallway in the large apartment. Ichigo sighed and moved away from the tall man.

"Well, it was nice of you to invite me over as well, thank you. I'm going to watch some television, it was nice to meet you Grimmjow." Ichigo bowed and took a seat at the far end of the crowded sofa and sunk into the cushions, tugging one of the many blankets off the back of the sofa, Ichigo pulled it around himself and snuggled into its softness. Grimmjow shook his head at the oddly innocent behavior he just witnessed, especially when the two men next to the kid were having sex under their blanket. Ichigo sighed as he heard the heated grunt from one of the men next to him, but he ignored them. The bluenette went into the lit up kitchen where another couple was making out against the stove, and grabbed himself a beer from the fully stocked fridge and sat down in the green recliner chair that was right next to Ichigo, there was nowhere else he could go but to his room or out to a bar, and he was not going to give in to all the couples around him. Ichigo blushed and looked sneakily at Grimmjow who was taking a swig of beer.

"You watch sports?" Grimmjow asked making small talk with the innocent teen and grabbing the remote off the coffee table in front of him to start flipping through the sports channels. Grimmjow didn't look over at Ichigo, he didn't need to, not with the mental image of the teen writhing under him was stuck in his head.

"Sure but I'm not sure sports is going to—." Ichigo was cut off by a loud moan coming from Nnoitra's room.

"Oh god Yes Nnoi, that's the spot." Shinjis voice erupted from down the hall. Ichigo put a hand over his face in embarrassment and sighed.

"Hey, at least the others are quiet." Grimmjow said jokingly as he pointed to the bunched up blanket pile on the rest of the couch. Ichigo was nodding before being kicked in the nose by a foot pushing loose from the blankets.

"Oh, fuck." Ichigo said grabbing his nose as blood started to drip from it. He stood up quickly and rushed for the kitchen where he tripped over the naked couple on the floor. "Fuck!" Ichigo said landing on his chest still holding his nose. Grimmjow smirked and got up to pick up the orangette. Ichigo struggled against Grimmjows hold when Grimmjow started to seat him on the counter top in the kitchen.

"Just sit there you klutz." Grimmjow said stepping over the two writhing figures on the floor, soft moans coming from the bodies as they worked towards their climax. Grimmjow ran a wash cloth under cold water and rung it out. Ichigo watched silently as Grimmjow moved back over the two bodies and folded the wash cloth. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigos bloody hand and whipped it off before he looked at Ichigos nose and softly dabbed at the blood running from the nose. "Jeez." Grimmjow said as he cleaned the rest of the blood off of Ichigo.

"Is it bad? It's practically numb now so I can't feel it." Ichigo said.

"Oh you're gunna feel it alright. Especially when you wake up tomorrow. I don't think it's broken though, so that's good." Grimmjow said moving closer so he could get a better look. Ichigo blushed as Grimmjow unconsciously pulled his legs apart and settled in between them, trapping him**_.(Kinda like a Cicada trap XD) _**Grimmjow kept getting closer, pulling at Ichigos nose and turning his head left and right and then up. Then Grimmjow stopped touching Ichigos face, his arms on the counter top on both sides of Ichigo as he leaned in slowly, Grimmjow was staring at Ichigo like a panther who had just found its next meal. Ichigo didn't know what to do as Grimmjow stared at his lips in what looked like hunger to him.

"Ah, I'm cumming, no… Starrk!" Grimmjow and Ichigo both pulled away from each other at the loud out burst from the pink haired man writhing on the floor below his lover. Grimmjow turned around growling at the now out cold forms on the floor before moving completely away from Ichigo.

_Stupid cock blockers._ Grimmjow thought as he walked out of the kitchen, the mood was ruined.

"You keep that rag on your nose and the swelling should go down. The bleedings already stopped." Grimmjow said. "And be more careful and watch where you're walking next time." Grimmjow turned on his heel to walk towards the recliner again and finish his beer.

Ichigo sat quietly in the kitchen until he heard the sound of Yumi and Ikkaku climaxing and slowly falling into a deep grumble filled sleep. It was only a few more moments until he heard the sound of Nnoitra and Shinji cumming. Ichigo couldn't help but stay bright red until he knew for a fact that it was all over for the night. Ichigo was tired and he couldn't wait to go home and sleep, now all he had to do was wait for Shinji to come out and take him home.

"Oi, Berry!" Nnoitra's voice came from down the hall. "Shinji's sleeping here tonight, so you might as well make yourself at home." Nnoitra said. Ichigo deflated right there on the counter. It was a disappointment. If he had known he'd be at an unfamiliar house all night with the sounds of people having sex rape his ear drums, he'd still be home, most likely asleep in his warm and comfortable queen size bed, wrapped up in his fluffy blankets and having good dreams. "See you tomorrow." Nnoitra called out before shutting and locking his bedroom door.

Grimmjow almost spit out the last sip of his beer and he looked over his shoulder down the hall at a naked Nnoitra. He was winking at Grimmjow with a smirk on his face. The bluenette thanked God when he heard Nnoitra shut and lock his door. He looked over at the sleeping couple that was on the couch and he could see the feet of the naked couple in the kitchen, Ichigo hadn't come out of the kitchen yet.

"Hey Klutz!" Grimmjow called out quietly over the silence when he shut off the television and threw the remote onto the table near his feet.

"Yea?" Ichigo answered. Grimmjow snorted getting up from his chair, not thinking that Ichigo would actually answer to the name klutz.

"Come on, I'm going to bed and I really doubt you wanna sleep on the recliner tonight. I'll make a special acceptation tonight for you and let you share my bed with me." Grimmjow said. Ichigo didn't think anything of it and placed the almost dry wash cloth on the counter so he could move down the short hallway towards Grimmjows closed off room.

Ichigo threw the door open not knowing what to expect. Especially not the clean and straight book shelves or the clean sheets and blankets neatly spread out on the king size bed in the room. Ichigo stood there in shock at the size of the bed and then jumped onto the bed, messing up the blankets and rubbing himself all over the sheets with a sigh.

Ichigo sat up and threw his shirt over his head, discarding it off into the corner and started to work on his jeans only to realize where he was and what he was doing. Stopping himself from taking his clothes off any farther Ichigo turned his head in the direction of the now questioning bluenette in the door way. Ichigo couldn't hide the red across his face.

"Don't stop on my account, I sleep in my underwear too. Hope you don't mind." Grimmjow said moving into the room to shut the door behind himself and lock it. Tearing his shirt over his head Grimmjow moved to the other side of the room and turned on some of his classical music at a low volume before working on the belt looped through his jeans. Grimmjow pulled off his jeans to reveal his silky looking black boxer briefs. With a stretch Grimmjow sighed and smiled turning around to see a very shocked looking Ichigo.

"Um, uh, yea, undressing, that's what I was doing." Ichigo mumbled to himself with a deep blush. Ichigo pulled his jeans off sighing unconsciously at the feel of being free. Ichigo stretched and groaned softly only the quiet when he realized that the guy who he had only just met a few hours ago would be sharing a bed with him, and they'd both be in only their underwear.

"Let's go to sleep." Grimmjow said trying to make it at least a little less uncomfortable for the teen. "Hopefully they won't start doing things again." Grimmjow joked as he got under the covers of his bed. Ichigo followed suit and moaned softly at the feeling of the cold silky feel of the covers against his hot skin. It wasn't long for the two of them to fall asleep.

"Mmm Gah…" Ichigo moaned out in his sleep. He kicked off his covers and turned onto his stomach to groan at the soft bed against his already hardening nipples. "Ah, fuuuu…" Ichigo gripped one of the pillows above his bed and pulled it down below his neck. Ichigo moaned again and bit into the pillow in pleasure.

_Ichigo couldn't help but blush at the man who was behind him, strong hands were gripping his hips and pulling them back to meet his grinding erection. Ichigo moaned out and couldn't do anything but take the pleasure, it had been so long since he had last had sex. Ichigo grabbed for whatever was closest to his body and he gripped it tight, fingers digging into it._

"Nnoitra god damn it, can't you even wait until tomorrow for your second round? Some people need to sleep!" Grimmjow hissed as he started to wake up at the sound of muffled moaning. There was a short but sharp knock on the door. Grimmjow threw the blankets off of himself and unlocked the door throwing it open to see Shinji standing there. "What the fuck? Then who's moaning?" Grimmjow growled as Shinji walked past Grimmjow into the room. "Oh that's just great, yea, I wake up and you just need to come rushing in to my room towards Ichigo who is… the one moaning?" Grimmjow asked scratching the back of his head as he looked at the position the orangette was in. "And biting my _good_ pillow?" Grimmjow whined slightly as Shinji glared up at Grimmjow who was now standing over the blonde.

_Ichigo was pressed down into the mattress below his form by the man above him. The man ripped at his clothes, pulling them away from his neck to trail open mouth kisses along Ichigos collar bone. Ichigo couldn't help but moan and plead at the man who was giving him such pleasure._

"Oh shut up," Shinji scolded Grimmjow before going on to shake Ichigo slightly. "If this doesn't work then I guess I'll have no choice but to gag him." Shinji said as he shook Ichigo harder and harder.

_Ichigo felt his body shaking in need for the faceless man above him who was busy biting and licking and sucking at Ichigos body as he went down towards an area that wanted more attention. His breath left him quickly and only in between the small touches the man would give his body, would Ichigo get a breath of air._

_"Mmm, not there! No, mmm." The man kissed Ichigos red lips and flicked and pinched the dusty nipples under his hands before falling away from the orangette below him. Ichigo was at a loss as he lay there on his back, his eyes searching for the man who was giving him such pleasure._

"Mmm, not there! No, mmm." Ichigo bit harder into the pillow, his breathing getting erratic and then it evened out and Ichigo rolled over onto his back showing an impressive erection. Shinji bristled at the tent in Ichigos underwear and stood up with a smile, glad that Ichigo stopped talking and had settled back into what seemed like sleep.

"Well, Good night, I guess he's done." Shinji said. "He usually doesn't do that, but I guess it's probably because he's in a new environment." Shinji said shutting the door behind himself. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo who was busy licking his lower lip in his sleep.

"New environment my ass." Grimmjow said locking his door and slipping back under the covers to watch Ichigo in his sleep. "That must have been a really good dream." Grimmjow said. "Hope you're happy waking me up because of it." Grimmjow moved back over only to find a hand run through his hair. Grimmjow froze.

_Ichigo was happy when he felt the man lay next to him. He really wanted to see the man's face, and he didn't want to wait any longer. Ichigo could see blue hair but he couldn't put his finger on where he had seen blue hair before, his eyes roamed over the muscular body before him. The man's hands found Ichigos side, a finger tracing out over the muscles that moved every time Ichigo breathed in and out. Ichigo giggled._

_"Mmm, hahaha." Ichigo turned on his side in his dream to get a closer look at the man. "It tickles." Ichigo whispered. Moving closer to the man Ichigo saw piercing blue eyes staring up at him, and a pair of lips that looked to die for. Ichigo crawled onto the man and smiled before he kissed the lips and moaned at their sweet taste._

"Mmm hahaha." Ichigo giggled out. "It tickles." He whispered and bit his lip, his brow furrowing when he pulled softly on Grimmjows hair. Ichigo hugged himself closer to Grimmjows body which was warm and inviting. Grimmjow heard Ichigo breath in quickly and felt as a hand ran over his hip to run up his body. Ichigo placed a kiss to Grimmjows shoulder and groaned. "Delicious." Ichigo whispered.

"Ichigo…" Grimmjow waited for a moment. "Are you awake? Or is this really something you do in your sleep?" Grimmjow asked as he detangled from his 'bedmate'. Ichigo giggled and rolled over on the king mattress and onto his front, his ass sticking up in the air, a moan escaping his lips. "Ichigo." Grimmjow said sternly as he went to roll Ichigo onto his back again.

Ichigos arms reached up and wrapped around Grimmjows neck, his fingers slid up into Grimmjows blue hair and Ichigo took a firm hold of Grimmjow to pull him down towards him. Ichigo touched his lips to Grimmjows and the bluenette didn't know what to do so he did the one thing that he knew to do. Grimmjow kissed back and the orangette pressed into him, his grip tightening in the blue hair of the man above him. Ichigo made a noise of pleasure in the back of his throat as Ichigo allowed Grimmjows tongue to slide into his mouth, twining their tongues together.

_Ichigo pulled away slightly from the man who was now above him, the blue eyes staring down at him with lust in them. Ichigo gasped. Grimmjow?_

Grimmjow hadn't felt this much pleasure from a kiss ever and he wanted to continue it but he felt the orangettes hands slip from his hair and down his chest to press. Ichigos eyes fluttered open to see what he had just been doing, and he was very embarrassed. Ichigo blushed and pushed harder against Grimmjow who pulled reluctantly away from Ichigo. Ichigo sat up and looked at Grimmjow, his brown eyes still lusty, but also clouded with curiosity of what was going on, he wondered why Grimmjow was in his dream.

"Grimmjow? Did I?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow moved farther away from Ichigo and cocked his head to the side slightly. "Did I attack you?" Ichigo asked. "I know I was on the bottom but, was I the one who first…?" Ichigo was confused, his eyes unclouding as he woke to full awareness. He didn't really understand why he woke up underneath Grimmjow, but he remembered in his dream that he was in bed with Grimmjow and Grimmjow was doing some very naughty things to him in his dreams. "Did we do the things in my dream?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjows brows furrowed and he shook his head.

"I don't know what was going on in your brain, but I woke up thinking Shinji and Nnoitra started to go at it again, Shinji ended up trying to wake you up, you were moaning in your sleep pretty loud." Grimmjow said quietly. "He said you were done having your dream so he left and I decided that I'd go back to sleep, but, who can sleep when they've got someone touching them sexually? So I gave in." Grimmjow explained. "I'm the one who continued the kiss, I'm sorry if I scared you." Ichigo blushed and shook his head.

"I-it's okay." Ichigo said. "I'm sorry for attacking you in my sleep. I was having a very good dream." Ichigo whispered. Grimmjow smirked.

"I bet you did." Grimmjow said with a quiet chuckle, glad that the awkwardness was slowly leaving the room.

"I'll sleep on the floor." Ichigo said moving to get out of the bed. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigos wrist.

"I don't mind you attacking me again." Grimmjow said. "Just stay in the bed. I'll fight you off." Grimmjow smirked. "If you know what I mean." Ichigo blushed harder but sat back on the bed getting under the covers. Grimmjow smiled and pulled Ichigo into his arms kissing his cheek.

* * *

Ichigo fell back onto the bed and laid there, his heart was racing, his breath was becoming uneven and he couldn't look at Grimmjow without blushing. Ichigo couldn't help but want the man who was lying next to him. Ichigos eyes snuck a peek at Grimmjow who was pretending to go back to bed. Ichigos hand started to feel out for the blue haired man as he licked his lips in anticipation. Ichigo almost died when a hand captured his.

"I told you, if you want to attack me, I'll be there to fend you off. You worried?" Grimmjow whispered softly.

"It's not you I'm worried about, it's you." Grimmjow smirked at Ichigos words and pulled the orangette closer to his body, placing his hands on Ichigos hips to pull the orangette onto his chest with a grunt.

"You're right." Grimmjow laughed as he pressed his hips upwards into Ichigos, their arousals sliding against each other through the thin fabric of their boxer briefs. Ichigo hissed, realizing just how hard he was, and with a swallow of air he pressed back against Grimmjow who hummed in approval.

Ichigo blushed at the delicious contact but he needed more. Gaining a little courage Ichigo moved to sit up on Grimmjows lap. Grimmjow looked up at Ichigo who looked like he was going to try to take control. Ichigo unconsciously licked his lips and ground down at a slow drawn out pace. Grimmjow watched Ichigo as he slowly pulled down the front of his underwear revealing inch by inch light blue pubic hair and then Grimmjow started to reveal his cock to Ichigo who was staring down quietly, his eyes lusty.

First Grimmjow revealed the head of his cock, it was a rosy, pink color, and then inch by glorious inch came the light pink shaft that seemed to pulse with each tug on his skin from the elastic band of his underwear. Grimmjow groaned as his eight inch erection sprang up, full mast.

Ichigos lusty eyes trailed down Grimmjows body and onto the large hunk of meat that was standing proudly from the man below him. Then brought his hand down to rest on Grimmjows arousal, tracing the large vain along the underside of the bobbing erection. Ichigos mouth watered, and before Grimmjow knew it, Ichigo had his underwear off and Ichigos ass was pressed against Grimmjows cock.

The orangette moaned out softly, grinding down on Grimmjow, their erections sliding against each other, pre-cum dripping from the both of them. Grimmjow hummed and grabbed Ichigos hips, finally understanding that Ichigo was attacking him.

Ichigo leaned down and kissed the bluenettes lips as Grimmjow slid his hands from Ichigos hips to grip the orangettes ass, spreading him apart to slide his cock between the cheeks to press against Ichigos puckering and twitching hole. Ichigo moaned and pressed back, biting his lip. Grimmjow pulled his cock away from Ichigos entrance to press his fingers there. Softly Grimmjow pressed at Ichigos hole teasing Ichigo before pulling his hands away with a grin.

"Gotta get you loose first." Grimmjow said with a lusty voice. Grimmjow reached a hand over and opened up one of his drawers to grab his lube. With a soft chuckle Grimmjow poured some into his hands in front of Ichigo, dripping a couple drops onto his chest as he reached back behind Ichigo to prepare him.

Slick fingers prodded Ichigos entrance. Then came the first finger to enter him. Ichigo hissed, not out of pain, but from the sensitivity of his body, and the red head reacted quite fiercely when that finger pressed deeper into him to briefly touch his prostate. Ichigo leaned into his lover and moaned softly so as not to be heard.

Biting his lip, Grimmjow pressed another finger wildly into Ichigo who was showing so many interesting reactions to his touch he needed more. A few minutes of thrusting two fingers into Ichigo repeatedly, Grimmjow tried to slide a third into the boy above his cock. Ichigo moaned loudly, his eyes shutting as he finally rocked his hips down onto the man below him.

"So good, that spot." Ichigo whispered breathlessly, just nearly putting Grimmjow on edge, his erection ridged against Ichigos thigh.

"Ichigo, I need inside you." Grimmjow all but growled as he pressed his erection harder into the red heads body. Ichigo moaned and nodded his head as he pressed hard against Grimmjows fingers which were pressing quickly in and out of the orangette with ease. Grimmjow removed his fingers hearing the whine of loss from Ichigo as he lined up his cock against Ichigos hole and thrust up in one fluid motion. Grimmjow closed his eyes and moaned as he settled deep inside Ichigo.

Ichigo was weak. He practically fell forward onto Grimmjows chest with a grunt of pleasure. Grimmjow began to shift his hips upward towards Ichigo, spearing the red head on his eight inch cock. With a moan Ichigo tried to sit up again, only to be bucked back onto his front on top of Grimmjow.

"Grimm…" Ichigo whispered in a jagged breath as Grimmjow kept pressing up inside him. "Fuck me. I need you to thrust deep inside me and make me yours." Ichigo had no clue what he was saying, before Ichigo could react to what his mouth had just voiced, Ichigo was on his back, Grimmjow hovering over him. Grimmjow leaned forward hungrily attacking Ichigos mouth before thrusting his hips forward making Ichigo gasp for breath. "Oh god." Ichigo moaned as he felt Grimmjow attack his prostate. "Right there, so good!" Ichigo said heatedly. "You're cock is so damned amazing… give it to me. Harder!" Ichigo moaned out and wrapped his arms around Grimmjows neck as he nipped at his lover's collar bone and laved his tongue up along Grimmjows jugular before nibbling on an earlobe.

"Ah, Ichi." Grimmjow said as he began to pick up speed, his thrusts getting harder and harder and rougher. Ichigo couldn't hold on anymore, he screwed his eyes shut tightly as Grimmjow gripped his Jell-O like legs and pulled them up and over his muscular shoulders.

"I'm gunna cum." Ichigo said frantically as he shook his head back and forth, his fingers clenching the bed spread underneath him. Ichigo was getting closer. "I'm gunna. I'm gunna cu-" Ichigo cut off his cock spurting hot cum all over both him and Grimmjows chests. With a grunt Grimmjow thrust a few more times into Ichigos spasming heat and came. Grimmjow rolled the two of them over, his cock, spent, still inside Ichigo who was panting and breathing as if he had just worked out for the first time in his life. Ichigo rubbed his face against the apex of Grimmjows neck and sighed.

"That was…" Ichigo panted out as Grimmjow smirked while tried to breathe without sounding like a dying whale. Tracing patterns on Ichigos back Grimmjow slowly pulled himself from Ichigo who whined at the feeling of loss before being pulled back to lay at Grimmjows side on his back. Grimmjow put an arm around Ichigos form and sighed.

"Yea, that was…" Grimmjow grinned pulling Ichigo closer.

**_Should I make this more than a one shot? ~ Kaine._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_So this is going to be more than a one shot… but this chapter will be shorter :c ~Kaine._**

**_On to chapter two…!_**

* * *

The next morning Ichigo woke up laying on top of Grimmjow, his face buried into a pillow. Yawning Ichigo rolled off of the blue haired man and bit his lip thinking about what had happened last night and he wondered, while he looked slyly over the gorgeous body next to him, if Grimmjow expected morning sex. One twist of his hips and Grimmjows cock poked out from underneath the blanket to stand at attention. Ichigos eyes bore into Grimmjows crotch as Ichigo, still thinking about how last night was, licked his lips and decided to crawl back onto Grimmjow and settle his ass over his blue haired lover's crotch.

Ichigo rubbed himself along Grimmjows manhood and pressed his hands along the plains of Grimmjows rock hard stomach. Ichigo, hardening himself, sat up and put a hand behind himself to prepare himself for Grimmjows length, eagerly. Slowly he sunk his ass down onto the delicious meat below him. With a soft moan Ichigo leaned down into Grimmjow and kissed his chest. Grimmjow still hadn't woken up, he was snoring and mumbling in his sleep. Ichigo started to move himself up and down along Grimmjows cock, squeezing his muscles together to draw out a soft breathy moan from Grimmjow as he started to stir awake.

"Mmmn, Grimmjow…" Ichigo whispered into Grimmjows ear loudly. "Wakey, wakey, oh, that's the spot." Ichigo moaned out to no one as he leaned forward on Grimmjow and rested his head on Grimmjows muscled chest while he moved up and down Grimmjows cock.

"Huh? Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked as he slowly opened his eyes to see the orange haired male on top of him. "Oh, damn." He came to the realization that his orange haired minx was riding him. "Shit, what a way to wake up." Grimmjow said as he put his hands on Ichigos hips. Thrusting his hips up, Grimmjow groaned and Ichigo gasped at the sharp jab to his prostate.

"Yes." Ichigo whispered frantically as his legs practically felt like Jell-O.

The door opened.

"Hey Ichi, wake up… It's time to be… fucking Grimmjow?" Shinji asked as he stopped at the door with the realization of what he just walked in on.

"Ah, Grimm," Ichigo hissed. "There, right there, oh fuck, please." Ichigo felt like he was going to die if Grimmjow didn't keep thrusting into him. Ichigos eyes felt droopy with pleasure, his hips hurt with the painful grip that Grimmjow had on them, no doubt they'd be bruised later, and this was when Shinji turned around and slammed the door behind himself, a blush forming on his face, leaving him to wonder why. Shinji had always been the less innocent one, always knowing every dirty detail. The blonde shook his head and walked back down the hall.

Nnoitra and the gang were all out in the living room watching television and eating cereal while drinking beer. It was only ten in the morning and no one was expecting Shinji to come out of the hallway Ichigo-less. All eyes were on the blonde.

"Where the fucks the orange bitch?" Nnoitra asked.

"That's not very nice to say about Ichigo who happens to be my friend, and I don't think you want to know."

"God damn it. What'd he do?" Nnoitra asked.

"Nothing that_ I _want to see again."

"What the fuck did he do?" Nnoitra asked again.

"Nothing." Shinji said quietly.

"No seriously, am I going to have to kill him?" Nnoitra asked putting his beer and cereal down on the coffee table.

"He and Grimmjow are fucking okay? That's not something I wanted to see." Shinji said walking over towards Nnoitra and sitting down on the couch next to his black haired lover.

"Damn are they quiet." Nnoitra said, ears peeking. "I don't hear a thing."

"You have the television blaring. Of course you wouldn't hear it." Shinji said crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. "I swear to god, this is going to be something I use on him for the rest of his life. He told me he didn't like any of your friends."

"Sex isn't always just about like." Nnoitra pointed out.

"For us it is."

"Well…" Nnoitra said looking away.

"It better be fucking love." Shinji glowered at Nnoitra who had many times before said that he loved the blonde. Nnoitra snorted and shook his head only to gather Shinji closer to himself.

"Of course it is." Shinji snuggled into his lover.

"Good."

Ichigo and Grimmjow both collapsed onto each other, their bodies sweaty and their chests heaving. Both of them had their eyes closed and they rested against each other. Ichigo shook his head as he sat up on Grimmjow with a sigh.

"Shinji walked in." Ichigo whispered.

"Yea so?"

"So?" Ichigo asked shocked. "So? He saw everything." Ichigo said.

"He's a grown boy, he can handle this. It's not like it is the end of the world." Grimmjow said as Ichigo slid off of him to lay on his back and put a hand to his eyes.

"Shinji's a gossip, my best friend, and oh yea, now he know I slept with you." Ichigo said. "No offence."

"Um, yea, offence, what's so wrong with sleeping with me?" Grimmjow asked, it was his turn to be shocked, and a little hurt.

"Nothing's wrong with sleeping with you Grimmjow, it's the fact that I said I didn't like any of Nnoitra's friends and I ended up sleeping with you." Ichigo said. Grimmjow snorted and turned onto his side to look at the orangette who was too busy thinking to notice he was being watched.

"I've never met anyone as interesting and enticing as you. The entire night I'd been trying to kiss you, or well, hook up with you, and you didn't notice or you pretended not to notice, you could feed my ego and tell the lie that I seduced you, or you could say that, oh who am I kidding we all know I seduced you into my bed last night and forced you to have sex with me." Grimmjow joked.

"Yea sure, you seduced me, I couldn't say no, you were just way too convincing." Ichigo chuckled.

"I'm so glad I invited you." Grimmjow said.

"I'm glad you invited me too, even though we didn't get to the good part until like two in the morning." Ichigo whispered as Grimmjow rolled closer to Ichigo, a grin on his face.

"Yea?" Ichigo nodded. "Well then, maybe I should invite you over more often?" Grimmjow asked.

"Sounds good, especially if I get to sleep in this bed." Ichigo whispered.

"Is that all you liked about last night? The bed?" Grimmjow faked feeling hurt, a small pout on his lips.

"That's not funny, you know for a fact I slept on you all night long so there's no way I knew how the bed felt until now, and it feels fantastic." Ichigo stretched his back.

"So how'd I feel last night?" Grimmjow asked putting his arms around Ichigo who in turn giggled and put his arms around Grimmjows neck.

"You were a little hard, but nothing I couldn't handle, other than that you were really comfortable."

"I'm glad to hear that." Grimmjow said. Ichigo rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss Grimmjows lips before pulling away from Grimmjow and getting up to pull on his pants and shirt. "Where are you going?"

"Home, Shinji's got work at twelve and he was my ride here so he has to take me home, and I start work at twelve thirty today so I need to take a shower and get ready."

"You can't stay and let me take you home?" Grimmjow asked, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Maybe next time, no doubt Shinji wants the details, you know how he is. I'll leave you my number." Ichigo said with a smile. He walked out of the room and down the hall towards the kitchen where he took one of the note pads and wrote his number and his name and his address on the top piece of paper before he stuck it on the door to the refrigerator.

"Are you ready to go now Ichi?" Shinji's voice came from the living room.

"Yea, coming." Ichigo said walking into the living room to find Shinji standing at the door like a dog.

"Good, let's go!" Shinji said.

As soon as the two of them were in Shinji's car Shinji looked at him and gave him the eyes that said 'tell me now or I'll kill your family'. It was a look that Shinji did so well that it made Ichigo uncomfortable. Shinji pursed his lips when Ichigo didn't answer him.

"Well?" Shinji asked.

"Well what?" Ichigo wondered.

"Are you kidding me? You had sex with Grimmjow, I want to know the entire story, why? How?"

"Um, we were both horny, and well, Shinji, I would think you of all people would know how sex between two men goes but if I have to explain it then okay, when two men love each other, or have a mutual respect for one another or they're both drunk and horny, or just really horny and lonely, one of the males inserts his-" Shinji cut Ichigo off.

"Stop being a smart ass Ichigo, I mean I want to know seriously, why Grimmjow? Why him? When did you come to like him? You told me you didn't like any of Nnoitra's friends."

"Well, I guess I lied." Ichigo said. Shinji chuckled.

"That much is obvious." Shinji said as he started his car and drove off down the street towards Ichigos apartment.

"Oh you can shut up, Shinji, how many times did you refuse Nnoitra before you ended up in his bed, no correction, in my bed?"

"Twelve, but that doesn't matter anymore. How many times have you refused Grimmjow?" Shinji retorted. Ichigo blushed.

"It's not like I could, I was the one who made the first advance in my sleep I guess."

"And then you wanted it bad enough to jump him?" Shinji asked.

"_You_ try going without sex for months and then finding a willing, hot man to lay with." Shinji laughed and turned the corner to park immediately in front of Ichigos apartment.

"That sounds more like me than you, Ichi." Shinji said with a smile. The orangette got out of the car and nodded to Shinji without another word, embarrassment covering his features as he turned around. "I'll see you later tonight?" Shinji asked.

"You'll see me at work in two hours." Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Hope you don't mind that I spread the news of your sex-capades last night." Shinji said with a smirk as he winked and drove off before Ichigo could say anything.

"That Bastard." Ichigo muttered.

* * *

**_I think this is the end. Not of me, but of this One Sweet Night. ;p _**

**_Review if you liked chapter two I appreciate them :D ~ Kaine._**


End file.
